1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cleaning apparatuses, and more particularly to an ink cleaning apparatus for cleaning ink in a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink-jet printer refers to an apparatus designed to perform printing by injecting ink whiled moving an ink cartridge. The ink cartridge is capable of storing and injecting the ink back and forth along a width direction of a fed printing medium. The ink cartridge has a bottom surface mounted with a head for spaying the ink. The head has nozzles to spray the ink. While the nozzles inject the ink on the printing medium, some ink may fly loose in the printer and contaminate components of the printer. Components of the printed may be damaged because of accumulated ink.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.